


Interludio

by battyMadison



Series: Control [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Bottom Will, Bottom Will Graham, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Established Relationship, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Season/Series 02, Someone Help Will Graham, Sub Will, Sub Will Graham, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Mess
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battyMadison/pseuds/battyMadison
Summary: Es en la noche, en la oscuridad de su celda que Will recuerda. En medio de lo que son memorias difusas, siempre cambiantes y tan complejas, Will rescata momentos que sabe sucedieron.Cómo no saberlo cuando lo que siente son manos fantasmas recorrer su espalda, marcando las vértebras de su columna, bajando esta hasta llegar a la curva donde nacen sus nalgas, tocándolo con suavidad.--Continuación de Presente pero solo hay que saber que Hanibal y Will mantuvieron una relación sexual en la S1; acá Will ya está en la cárcel contemplando todo tipo de memorias.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Control [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190450
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Interludio

Es en la noche, en la oscuridad de su celda que Will recuerda. En medio de lo que son memorias difusas, siempre cambiantes y tan complejas, Will rescata momentos que sabe sucedieron.

Cómo no saberlo cuando lo que siente son manos fantasmas recorrer su espalda, marcando las vértebras de su columna, bajando esta hasta llegar a la curva donde nacen sus nalgas, tocándolo con suavidad.

Recuerda un acento fuerte y profundo murmurando en su oído frases que ahora le parecen falsas, otro punto al juego de manipulación en que estaba metido sin saberlo. Sin desearlo.

Por sobre todo recuerda su propia necesidad, cuán gustoso entregó su consentimiento en su sumisión; deseoso de ser querido, de ser complacido, buscando el afecto que siempre le han negado y que él mismo, hace ya tantos años, dejó de perseguir.

Y es que recuerda a Hannibal, al doctor Lecter, quien sin descaro alguna vez le dijo que se preocupaba por él, que le importaba, pero que en realidad vio en él y su inestabilidad una oportunidad para salvar su pellejo mientras lo dejaba arder.

¿Fue cogérselo otra treta más? Entre más se hunde en sus memorias; en su desvergonzada entrega, su vientre vulnerable a esas manos, sus ojos tapados, una visión obscena; más cae en la desdicha y furia.

 _Ira justa_. La necesita para sobrevivir, para no carcomerse entre el valle de dolor y el desamor que le produce la traición. Se siente tan tonto, tan jodidamente estúpido, como si Hannibal, alguien tan inhumano, pudiera haber sentido algo por él. 

Entre más piensa en sus memorias más se adueña de él la vergüenza. Recuerda arrodillarse en su consulta, felando su polla como si fuera su néctar; doblándose en su escritorio y siendo cogido con tanta fuerza, sus piernas flaqueando; muslos abiertos en sábanas de terciopelo, llorando por más, pidiendo con tanta desesperación el toque para seguir viviendo.

Sabe que era innecesario que Hannibal se acostara con él. Para este plan de culparlo por sus crímenes y encerrarlo no tenía porque follarlo, bien ya Will confiaba en él antes de ser llevado a su cama.

Es eso lo que duele. _La crueldad_.

Porque mientras en la noche lo persiguen los recuerdos de su pasión, de su propia entrega tan vulnerable, durante el día lo atormentan las memorias que Hannibal trató de borrar: sus convulsiones provocadas, la angustiosa luz parpadeante que incendiaba su cerebro, dibujar y dibujar relojes, y, dios, la violación a su garganta con la oreja de Abigail.

Está enfermo porque no debería ser posible sentir tanto todavía hacia quien abusó de él, hacia quien se aprovechó de su necesidad y su cariño.

De su _amor_.

Porque ahora y aquí, viviendo su mayor pesadilla, encerrado con su empatía y decenas de mentes agrietadas, Will comprende _tan bien_ que ama al doctor Lecter. Que lo quiere, o al menos quiere a quien se presentó ante él. 

Es también eso parte de su furia: haberse enamorado de un fantasma, de una creación. Tener que vivir el duelo de esa perdida, de su persona amada quien nunca existió, quien desde el inicio fue solo una fabricación. 

Porque el Hannibal que lo tomaba con fuerza y cariño, susurrando sobre su belleza y brillantez es solo una maquinación. Porque el Hannibal que lo hizo llorar de placer hasta perder la voz solo experimentaba; mientras Will creía haber encontrado a su destino para el doctor solo era un interesante juego.

Por eso es que ahora no lo quiere ver. No le quiere hablar. Perdido en su condena, en su juicio, sabiendo todo lo que perdió (todo lo que le quitó Hannibal aislándolo, separándolo incluso de sus perros), Will no tiene todavía la fuerza para enfrentarlo y hacerle ver su traición.

Hacerlo pagar con su venganza.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh la inspiración bajó y en vez de ayudarme en mis WIP decidió por hacer una serie de Presente: tendrá dos historias más creo jejeje  
> Y tengo un PWP que también escribí anoche y espero subir el viernes o sábado (es de esos de humor que me gustan ;)).  
> Muchas gracias por leer, kudear y comentar!


End file.
